User blog:JAlbor/Best Questions for E3 2012 Test
Wikia is headed to E3! In preparation, we reached out to several wiki communities to gather up questions they have for the creative minds by their favorite games. We have nearly 500 comments by users eager to get their questions answered. While we cannot list all of them, here is a select sample of some the best questions we received for E3 by Wikia users like you. Halo 4 "What aspects of Masterchiefs personality have change so he can suit the story?" - Agentsmit58 "will the multiplayer use reach's ranking system like combat evolved anniversary did or will it be a brand new one?" - User:Ghostgirantina Call of Duty: Black Ops II "Controllable helicopters in multiplayer?" - Cod monan "We've heard that there will be an 8-player Zombies mode this time. Will the Zombies mode also be set in 2025? Where will some of the settings be? Also, can we expect a return of Tank, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen? - Metlman13 "What will the pace of multiplayer be ? A gun-on-gun MW3 style or laid back chilling with an iced tea Black Ops?" - Bob34236 Assassin's Creed III "If you could ask about Project Legacy, I'd love some new information on it. And maybe ask them how the AC film is coming along and whether or not they'll be making a short film for AC3 like Lineage for AC2." - RussellSparrow "Will you be able to recruit Assassin Apprentices in AC III as you did in Brotherhood and Revelations?" - Oogaman "Does Connor have a love interest?" - Anonymous "How big will the Assassin Brotherhood be in Colonial America?" - Vallraffs "Ask more about desmond, like will he climb the tall skyscrapers of new york in 2012?" and ""How much Desmond gameplay will we likely see in the final product?" - Anonymous Elder Scrolls "Will there be or has Bethesda considered adding DLC that travels to a different province?" - Mazekial "Since the release of Skyrim you've recieved negative feedback mainly from glitches and such. How do you plan on detecting and fixing these glitches for future producs such as DLC?" - Blood Reaper "Is there going to be house dlc in skyrim like there was in oblivion?" - Shade Darkclaw "Will there be an optional Hardcore mode similar to that in Fallout New Vegas? Inquiring minds want to know!" - DarthOrc Borderlands 2 "Will old rare guns appear again, redefined and recycled to fit new style?" - Anonymous "Are there still Epic Mugshots for bosses? (that red screen with the boss pic and a smart comment)" - RAMAR "Is hand-to-hand melee a viable option in the game?" - Daemmerung "What depth of DLC is scheduled for Borderlands 2? - Dr. Clayton Forrestor Resident Evil 6 "How does the partner system work? Will they always be with you? Or will there be an option to turn them off?" - Miss Valentine "Can we play the partners (Helena, Piers, & Sherry) when we first start RE6?" - Miss Valentine "Could you please please please ask about the identity of the "mysterious woman", any information would be great!" - MakoChanX Misc. Hitman: Absolution: " They said that they are "adding liberal amounts of PC-only features in there". I wonder what the PC-only features would turn out to be?" - Alex007X The Last of Us: " If you guys get a chance could you please ask Naughty Dog about Online details, details surrounding exploration of environments, enemy AI, and weapons and gameplay details?" - Sackchief Dishonored: "I think it would be a good idea to ask them about how they're going to implement health, like if it will be a small red bar or if it will be more emersive than that." - Anonymous Have you got a question you want us to ask or investigate while at E3 2012? Let us know in the comment below! Category:Blog posts